Mobile communication has evolved significantly from early voice systems to today's highly sophisticated integrated communication platform. Networks operating in according with a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and such as Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard are deployed in more than 100 countries to provide service in various spectrum band allocations depending on the spectrum regime. Recently, significant momentum has started to build around the idea of a next generation of wireless communications technology referred to as the Fifth Generation (5G).
The next generation 5G wireless communication systems will provide access to information and sharing of data anywhere, anytime by various users and applications. Next generation 5G technology is expected to provide a unified network and system to meet vastly different, and sometime conflicting, performance dimensions and services. Such diverse multi-dimensional specifications are driven by different services and applications. In order to address vastly diverse specifications, 5G will be the set of technical components and systems to overcome the limits of current systems. In general, 5G will evolve based on 3GPP LTE-Advanced standards with additional potential new Radio Access Technologies (RATs) to enrich users with better, simpler and more seamless wireless connectivity solutions. In addition, 5G will enable everything connected by wireless networks to deliver fast and rich contents and services.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.